The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium and a sewing machine.
In related art, a sewing data creation device is known that creates sewing data to sew a stippling pattern using an embroidery sewing machine. The stippling pattern is one type of pattern in quilting sewing. The quilting sewing is a sewing technique in which a batting is inserted between an outer fabric and a backing fabric and they are stitched together using a stitch pattern formed by straight lines, curved lines and the like. The above-described sewing data creation device sets a stitch path on a contour line net. The contour line net is created from contour lines of unit patterns each having a predetermined shape.